highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobio Ikuse
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio Surasshu Doggu | Race = Human | Nicknames = Slash Dog Tobi (by Lavinia Reni) God of the Blade | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Pale Grey | Gender =Male | Equipment = Canis Lykaon Magic Scythe | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Great-Aunt Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) | Affiliations = Grigori (Agent) D×D Slash/Dog Team (Founder/Leader) Himejima Clan Heaven Underworld Azazel (Former VIP) | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of "Slash Dog" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the main protagonist of Ishibumi's previous work SLASH/DOG. He is the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon. He is also a university student. Appearance Tobio is a young man with short black hair and pale grey eyes. He is described by Issei as a Japanese man around the same height as him. Issei also states that he is a bit handsome. Personality He seems to have a very quiet personality, preferring to fight behind the scenes as opposed to the front lines. However, he does seem to have a sense of humor, making a joke about Vali taking interest when Issei was rubbing sunscreen on Akeno. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima clan. When Tobio was born with the Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon, it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Balance Breaker fully activated and because of this in his childhood his grandmother, Ageha Ikuse, sealed his Longinus, Canis Lykaon, for his safety and had his memories erased. Tobio had since lived a normal life with his grandmother and childhood friend, Sae Toujou. At some point he joined and became a member of the Grigori and met Walburga. At some point, the previous "Ouryuu" had been causing trouble for him and Vali. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Slash Dog was mentioned in Volume 11 by Azazel when he was explaining about the current Longinus and its current possessors, stating that he is on another mission. In Volume 12, he acted as Azazel's and Sirzechs Lucifer's bodyguard when they went to the Realm of the Dead but did not appear as he was stationed outside. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions He makes his official appearance in Volume 15, where Azazel sent him as a support for Issei and his friends. In Volume 16, Tobio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. He reappears in Volume 19, at the training area where he explains his relationship to Vali to Issei. Later, after the battle with the rebel exorcists, he prevents Walburga from escaping and seals away her Incinerate Anthem after she is defeated. In Volume 20, after D×D had found the location of Agreas that contained the hideout for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Tobio joining the Occult Research Club as the main force and giving them support as they make there way through the city. In Volume 21, days after 666 was released, Tobio and Lavinia Reni joined the Vali Team to battle Qlippoth's army at the Northern Europe region. He took out a huge amount of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails using his Abyss side Balance Breaker. Just as the war concluded, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves. Azazel tells Tobio and the Vali Team to look after Vali while he's gone. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Tobio participate in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. In Volume 24, Tobio met up with Rias, Issei, Ravel and Rossweisse at his bar when he and Cao Cao called them regarding the recent indecent. Tobio and some of the Slash Dog members appeared as guards for Vali and Rias' Rating Game match. He and Jin appeared at the parking lot when one of the Grim Reapers arrived. He tells Tobio that he has no obligation to stand here since Azazel is no longer present, Tobio however retorts this as he takes his own scythe out, the Grim Reaper is surprised that the boy would go so far as to help Vali who he claims has "cursed blood", for berating Vali, Tobio began his fight with the reaper as shadows with sharp blades spread over the area. near the end of the battle, Tobio activates his Balance Breaker, cloaking himself in shadows in the form of a humanoid dog, he takes out a secondary scythe and was able to cut him down. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: He is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, being one of the two humans capable of forcing Vali into using the Juggernaut Drive. He is also capable of fighting many mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails on his own. In Volume 24 he can fight on par with a Grim Reaper who served under Thanatos with ease. Immense Strength: Tobio is widely known as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament to Tobio's immense fighting power is the fact that, alongside Dulio, the strongest exorcist, Tobio was tasked to be Sirzechs and Azazel's bodyguards when they confronted Hades, an immensely powerful God with a large legion of powerful Grim Reapers in his service. His strength was also greatly acknowledged by Vali, having been one of the two humans alongside Cao Cao to force Vali into using his full strength through the Juggernaut Drive; even the members of the Vali Team were deeply awed by Tobio's true strength in his evolved Balance Breaker state. Master Scythe Wielder: Tobio has mastered all the skills of using scythes. With his evolved Balance Breaker, Tobio could use one to slice apart an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails. He was able to fight Grim Reaper a skillful scythe wielder with ease. Master Magician: Tobio has shown to have incredible understanding of magic, seen as he was able to severe all of Walburga's magic transportation escape routes with ease, which she claims were made of tens of thousands of random magic spells. He has also shown that he can cast magic spells on the blades he creates with his Sacred Gear to seal magic transportation. Tobio can also use magic communication circles. Master Tactician: Tobio is a brilliant strategist with extraordinary tactical insight. According to Suzaku, Tobio's intuition is always correct, as shown when he correctly guessed the Grim Reapers would made their move on Koneko during Rias’ and Vali's Rating Game match. Immense Speed: Tobio has shown to be exceptionally fast due to his training as a warrior for Grigori, leaving the scene without even the slightest noise at times. In Volume 24 he able to create black after images of himself and keeping up the Grim Reaper. Stealth Expert: Tobio has shown to be able skillfully mask his presence from people, being capable of appearing or vanishing without leaving any trace or being noticed. He was able to keep himself hidden from Walburga as he secretly sealed off her magic transportation escape routes without the latter noticing. Equipment Canis Lykaon ( ): Tobio possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog whom he named Jin 'that acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from its body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows and produce blades from them. Tobio has mastered his Longinus to a tremendous level, to the point of being able to slice apart the very fabrics of space-time, make an entire mountain overgrown with countless clusters of blades and defeat a large army of mass produced Grendel and Ladon type Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryuutei in one slash. In addition, he can also make attacks on his body melt into shadows as protection. *'Night Celestial Slash Dogs: The original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon. Tobio Ikuse had already awakened this Balance Breaker from the moment he was born. Tobio transforms with darkness into a humanoid black hound with six tails and Jin transforms into a large black hound. In this form, not only does Tobio gain enhanced strength and speed, but he can also create an innumerable amount of blades across space equivalent to an entire building and more, tinging the sky and earth in darkness. **'Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps': Tobio's Abyss Side Balance Breaker. He achieved this form after training and becoming accustomed to using his sacred gear. By reciting a curse-like chant, Tobio’s entire body becomes covered by darkness and takes the form of a humanoid beast clad in darkness. This form has forelegs, hind legs, a tail, and massive jaws that resemble a dog's. In this form, Tobio gains two long and immensely sharp scythes that he can use to slice apart extremely powerful opponents, also damaging their souls. Tobio can also extend gigantic jet-black blades from the ground to impale his opponents, while the darkness in the surroundings forms into large packs of dogs with jet-black fur that attack opponents with cursed blades carried in their mouths. These dogs can also attack through shadows to target opponents' blind spots. Scythe: Tobio can also produce one or two scythes which he uses as his main close-quarters weapons. Trivia *Tobio is the second Japanese human to possess a Longinus Sacred Gear. *Canis Lykaon means "Dog Wolf"; lykaon is a transliteration of the Latin spelling "Lycaon" which is derived from the word "Lykos" which means "Wolf". The wolf part could possibly be a reference to Lycaon the king of wolves in Roman mythology and this would refer to Tobio's ability to control Jin and his multiple jet-black dogs. *Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps means "Perfect Darkness Wolf and Strong Dense Hunter". **Why Laelaps means "Hunter" in this case is because Laelaps is the name of a dog in Greek mythology that always caught what he hunted and so would refer to how Tobio's dogs always catch their 'prey'. *Tobio works a part-time night shift as the bartender at the Black Dog BAR, a bar created by Azazel. In addition to this, he sometimes cooks at a restaurant in the same building on the first floor below the bar, which is on the second floor. **The bar seems to have been named after Tobio himself (sharing said name with Jin). *Tobio's birthday is on the 4th of Mayhttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/939147011802009600. *Tobio is the first protagonist from the SLASHDØG series to appear in the High School DxD series, the second being Mitsuya Kanzaki the protagonist from the Denpachi series. *Tobio is listed among the strongest humans, along with Cao Cao, Arthur, Vasco, and Mitsuya. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:DxD Category:SlashDog